


Келпи

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), MasterIota



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Жан классный. Жан его соулмейт. Отабек не знает, что ему еще надо.Точнее, знает, конечно.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Келпи

Снег под ногами мелко похрустывает. В сухих ветвях сидят нахохлившиеся красногрудые снегири. Шумный школьный двор давно остался позади — зимой этой дорогой почти никто не ходит.

Юрка говорит. Отабек слушает. Они идут плечом к плечу, так близко, что он чувствует окруживший Юрку ореол тепла: тот предпочитает пользоваться заклинаниями, а не носить нормальную куртку.

Отабек думает, что это глупо, но Юрка скорее замерзнет насмерть, чем вылезет из толстовки с тигриной мордой.

Ему, конечно, идет. Юрке вообще все идет, и еще он красивый. Растрепанная светлая челка, хищные глазищи и смешная ямочка на левой щеке — Юрка редко улыбается, так что о ней почти никто не знает.

Она как будто только для Отабека — тот сглатывает и привычно отводит взгляд. От этой мысли ему всегда тепло и немного неловко: так вроде бы полагается думать о соулмейтах, не о друзьях.

Юрка ему друг. Настоящий.

Жан, наверное, тоже — они знакомы с детства и настолько привыкли быть вместе, что Жан даже отказался поступать в канадскую школу.

Они всегда рядом. Спят на соседних кроватях. Сидят за одной партой почти на всех уроках. Метка на запястье — «Жан-Жак Леруа» — отвечает привычным теплом, когда их пальцы случайно соприкасаются. Почерк у Жана четкий, летящий и какой-то невыносимо французский.

Жан вообще весь такой, четкий, летящий и невыносимый.

Еще он надежный, храбрый, самоотверженный и работает столько, что Отабеку за него иногда страшно — это тоже мало кто знает, но мысли о Жане почему-то не вызывают того же нежного, собственнического тепла.

Жан классный. Жан его соулмейт. Отабек не знает, что ему еще надо.

Точнее, знает, конечно: колючий взгляд зеленых Юркиных глаз, его редкая улыбка и то чувство, от которого кровь приливает к лицу, а пальцы начинают дрожать.

— Бека, — тыкает его в плечо Юрка. — Бек, ты здесь вообще?

Отабек кивает. Юрка знакомо щурится. Перехватывает поудобнее пакет с мясом. Пальцы у него длинные и узловатые, костяшки покрыты трещинками, на запястье подживает ожог, оставшийся после практикума по зельям.

— О чем я только что говорил? — спрашивает Юрка.

Глаза у него блестят. Уголки губ подрагивают. Он знает, что Отабек его слушает, просто дразнится.

Отабек улыбается в ответ:

— Сначала о том, что контрольная у Никифорова была сложнее, чем обычно. Потом… — он отводит в сторону нависшую над дорогой ветку, сплевывает прилетевший в лицо снег и договаривает: — Потом о том, Белла выскочка и достала.

— Она правда выскочка, — фыркает Юрка. И добавляет, уже почти серьезно: — Студентка по обмену, блин. Терпеть ее не могу.

Злости в его голосе все равно нет. Да даже если бы и была — Отабек смотрит, как над его головой тают крупные пушистые снежинки, и думает: даже если бы Юрка умел всерьез злиться и ненавидеть, он все равно бы его любил, потому что, ну.

Волшебство для него — не зелья в маминой лаборатории, не папины артефакты, не финты, которые Жан выделывает на полетах, даже не метка на запястье; волшебство для него — это Юрка.

— Почему? — спрашивает Отабек.

Юрка дергает плечом, ускоряет шаг, и догоняет его Отабек только на вершине холма. Река течет у его подножья — широкая, полноводная, прихваченная льдом только у самого берега.

Юрка щелчком пальцев сбрасывает утепляющее заклинание. Ежится. Отабек тянется к молнии куртки, но останавливается, расстегнув ее до середины. Из-под задравшегося рукава торчат черные буквы: «Леруа».

Приди он сюда с Жаном, сердце у него в горле не колотилось бы. Отабек вздыхает и одергивает рукав. Думать обо всем этом, когда Юрка так близко — только руку протяни, — не хочется.

— Ну, пойдем? — спрашивает Юрка, переступая с ноги на ногу. Ботинки у него нормальные, теплые, но джинсы такие же легкие, как толстовка. — Только помни: ты обещал не лезть.

— Ладно, — кивает Отабек.

С заминкой — требование не лезть ему ужасно не нравится.

Они спускаются с холма сквозь заросли рябины. Тропка узкая и скользкая, Юрка цепляется за гибкие ветки, ругается вполголоса, пачкает свободную ладонь в случайно раздавленных ягодах. Отабек знает, что ребята со старших курсов сделали в полукилометре отсюда нормальный спуск, но там — не получится.

Келпи не любят магию.

Юрка бросает пакет с мясом в снег, потягивается — толстовка задирается вместе с майкой, обнажая полоску бледной, покрытой мурашками кожи. «Черт», — думает Отабек. И добавляет французское словечко, которое не раз слышал от Жана.

Юрка опускает руки. Пристально вглядывается в темно-серую речную гладь. Прикрывает глаза — и начинает насвистывать какую-то смутно знакомую мелодию.

Проходит, наверное, полминуты. Отабек знает, что должен, наверное, смотреть на воду, пытаясь угадать, где появится келпи, но вместо этого смотрит на Юрку: руки тот прячет в карман толстовки, на бледных щеках румянец, опущенные ресницы кажутся золотыми.

Он поворачивается к воде, только когда Юрка распахивает глаза и, улыбнувшись, тянется к пакету. Келпи медленно трусит к берегу — белый конь с острой, хищной мордой и чешуей на боках.

— Привет, — говорит Юрка.

На щеке у него та самая ямочка, в руке — шмат парного мяса.

Отабек сглатывает. Келпи раскрывает пасть. Зубы у него мелкие и острые, как у щуки, и покрывают всю ротовую полость, но Юрка без страха протягивает ему мясо, и все, о чем Отабек думает в этот момент: бог неба, эта тварь отгрызет ему руку.

Зачем он только пообещал не лезть.

Челюсти келпи смыкаются в считанных миллиметрах от Юркиной ладони. Отабеку кажется, что его сердце только сейчас начинает биться.

Юрка смеется, по-хозяйски треплет белую гриву келпи, запускает в нее пальцы и крепко сжимает, прижимается щекой к длинной шее — там, где сквозь шерсть проступают крупные серебристые чешуи.

Пасть келпи приоткрывается, будто в улыбке, и Отабеку кажется, что он придушит Юрку, как только эта тварь скроется.

На самом деле его хватает только на объятия: Юрка оказывается таким холодным, что пробирает даже сквозь куртку, и Отабек, больше ни о чем не думая, стаскивает ее и накидывает Юрке на плечи.

Тот поднимает голову. На лбу колотится жилка, глаза темные-темные, на губах шалая, нездешняя улыбка, и, честное слово, Отабек не знает, как так получается, но Юркины пальцы ложатся поверх его метки, вторая рука вплетается в волосы — остриженные так же, как у Жана, — холодный лоб прижимается к шее.

Юрки вдруг становится так много, что у Отабека перехватывает дыхание, и сердце частит, как после двух часов беготни от огненных змей профессора Кацуки. От Юркиных волос пахнет тиной, конским потом и хвоей. Сказал бы кто Отабеку, что это может нравиться, он бы не поверил, но это — Юрка.

С ним все не как обычно.

Отабек гладит его по щеке кончиками пальцев. Заправляет за ухо мокрую прядь волос — кончик этого самого уха краснеет так сильно, что становится почти смешно, и еще очень хочется прижаться к нему губами.

Отабек не решается. Только зовет:

— Эй, — и Юрка поднимает голову. Зрачки у него затопили радужку почти целиком, щеки красные-красные, дыхание сбивается, взгляд уходит в сторону, и Отабек спрашивает первую глупость, которая приходит в голову: — Чем тебе не нравится Белла?

Пальцы Юрки на его запястье смыкаются теснее.

Наверное, с запозданием думает Отабек, это не глупость.

— Твой Жан-Жак на нее пялится, — говорит Юрка после долгой паузы. — И она на него тоже. И ее не волнует, ну. Что ты. Вы.

Голос у него сухой и слегка надломленный. Взгляд он снова пытается отвести, но получается как-то не очень, и Отабек вроде хочет что-то сказать в ответ, а в горле — ком, и слова не идут.

И он просто смотрит: хмурая морщинка между бровей, нос с едва заметной горбинкой — Юрка рассказывал, как сломал его, неудачно скатившись с горки, — капли воды, стекающие с волос.

Юрка смотрит на него в ответ — а потом, будто что-то разглядев, приподнимается на цыпочки и целует.

«Жан все поймет», — думает Отабек, прижимая его к себе.

Они же, в конце концов, соулмейты.


End file.
